Alpha's Cry
by Omega Victorious
Summary: Alpha is a defective turret whom feels like she's going insane. She can't stand the duplicated defects around her. Will she be able to prove herself better than whom everybody sees her as? You know the saying, 'Never Judge A Book By It's Cover'. Would that apply to her? Rated T for language usage (MEANING: Cussing. A lot of it.) -Possibly won't be continued-
1. Chapter 1

**"We're back! Hi there! Back again-"** the blabbering of the defectives rambled on and on.

I felt like if I stayed one more day in this chamber I would loose my fucking mind.

Then again, that would me being more of a hypocrite than GlaDOS ever whined about me being…

I'll just say this. GlaDOS is a fucking asshole. The other turrets would fire 'bullets' at me (which is really just air, telling the attacked to say that the turret killed them, only real turrets can get the job done) for thinking that. So bite me. I don't give a shit if you follow GlaDICK.

Yes. I'm a defective turret, so what? Everybody looks the same here. Except me. Everybody else has a single voice, we are unable to tell anybody apart. But everybody can tell who I am.

One reason is that I have a different eye.

Everybody has red or orange eyes. I have a blue - or Nile Blue/Green color.

Also, I cuss, nobody else in the place does, apparently-

Fuck this. These turrets can be stupid as hell, repeating the same phrases 'If anybody asks, I killed you' , 'Can't see a thing!' , and Insert More Stupid Repeated Phrases And Loud Flicking Noises Of Attempting Fire.

Jeez, at this point I think the only turrets I can actually SPEAK ENGLISH to is Broken and Shine.

Broken is defective, Shine is non-defective.

Okay, you guys keep asking 'WHATS YOUR NAMEEEE?' So, fine, I hoped I wouldn't have to answer, but fine.

Alpha. I bet all of you are thinking I'm a stuck-up asshole, right? WRONG.

COMPLETELY WRONG.

AND I MEAN OUT OF THE PIT WRONG.

JFC, I'm not like Ego Core-

 **"Fact: The Fact Sphere is NOT defective. It's facts are wholly accurate and VERY interesting."**

Oh hell no.

Just no.

I then shouted.

 _"FACT: FACT CORE IS A FUCKING BUMMER!"_

Silence. Stares.

Burning Stares.

 **"Fact: Whoever said that is a complete moron."** the core said again. Fuck you.

 _"FACT: Your argument is invalid, please, NEVER TRY AGAIN."_ I yelled back.

I could feel the burning stares of the other defects on my body.

Fact Core just rolled his eye, then rolled back out of the room.

I could literally sing 'Fuck you~ Fuck you, very very mu-u-u-uch~' right now.

Hey, I said I felt as if I'm going insane. Now you see what I mean.

Never really had friends, Shine and Broken haven't even seen me in a year or two… I'm surrounded by idiots with no relief.

Will I ever get the chance to change?


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE FROM AUTHOR - Thank you, Wolves4life for your review! I'll be honest, I haven't been reviewed on this account without the review being from somebody who had a somewhat large role in the story, thank you!

\- Okay, lets get to Alpha Defective lmao , but I'll be writing this chapter (maybe more) differently -

A melodic tune filled the air deep inside Aperture Science, thought it was not human at all.

In the room there was a whole choir of turrets. Their melodic voices where enough to calm any turret… or core. Maybe even an AI.

They where just practicing though… but what they didn't know was that everybody was listening. Other than the defective turrets, and the non-stop chattering defective cores.

Mainly Rick, Space Core, and Fact Core.

There was a single defective turret, silent and listening. There was also a core… and an AI.

Alpha had stationed herself outside the room walls, a little close to the door, and listening to the choir sing. She wanted to try to imitate their cords, but she felt like she couldn't. They would never let her in anyways… Wrong looks, wrong personality, and not the best voice.

The core had moved outside the room, at the exit door from the opposite side of Alpha. He had come because he was still a little depressed, hoping the practice would either make him laugh, or even feel better about himself. He was sick of being called the same day to day. He was sick of being called an idiot, he hated being looked down upon just because he was smaller than the AI, but most of all; He hated the word everybody seemed to associate with him. 'Moron'.

The AI was listening through radio signals. She looked around her chamber, listening closely. She was rather proud of her work. She seemed to be humming along with the turrets. She noticed a small mistake, but then took it as unnoticeable to the humans. Chell didn't notice it.

The oracle turret ended on a note of 'mi'.

Alpha finally opened her eye, and blinked to adjust her eye-sight again. She got to her claws, and stepped back a bit into the darkness, hoping the turret choir wouldn't notice her as they left practice. She watched as turrets, whom all looked identical, scudded out of the room. Alpha closed her eye so they won't notice her for her eye.

She also went limp.

A singular turret noticed her, but this turret was so slightly different. This turret had more of a yellow-orange eye than a red- orange eye.

Alpha sensed the turret staring at her, and tried to remain still and silent.

The turret moved closer, and even poked Alpha a little bit. The defective turret remained silent and still… no matter how much she wanted to scream in excitement. She had never been noticed by a choir turret… and if she had been noticed by one, she was treated horribly.

Let's just say, Alpha isn't the best at making straight out friends.

Alpha opened her eyes for only a second.

"I'm different." the choir turret looked at her. "I don't hate you."

Alpha secretly hoped that this wasn't a duplicate turret. More like repeat-o-turret. Turrets always say the same things over and over again… it was frankly annoying.

The turret sighed. "Okay, look, I'm sorry that you aren't able to join us. I've always wondered why Oracle wouldn't let you in."

Alpha opened her eye. This turret knew she tried to join?

"I was curious why you where always sitting here. I'd look at you everyday…" the turret was calm, everybody else had left.

"And think about what you could be able to do…" the turret finished.

Alpha just stared at her. Was the turret approving of her or trying to make fun of her?

"I want you to sing…" the turret said, before playing a tune.

Alpha knew the song.

She finally sung.


End file.
